A known shoring system comprises a plurality of vertical legs each of.
A known shoring system comprises a plurality of vertical legs each of which is provided with an adjustable jack at the bottom thereof. A screw-threaded portion of the jack is inserted into the leg and the jack carries a rotatable threaded collar which abuts an end plate carried by the leg. As the collar is rotated, it moves up or down the threaded portion of the jack, thereby lifting or lowering the leg. In this known system, when moving the vertical legs, a jack can become disconnected from its leg, thereby necessitating additional work in relocating the jack within the leg.
In order to obviate or reduce this problem, it has previously been proposed in UK Patent GB2265921 to provide a shoring leg with a latch which serves to maintain an end plate of the shoring leg and a collar of the jack in a predetermined position relative to one another. The known latch comprises a latch member mounted on the leg for movement between a latching position and a release position, the latch member defining adjacent one end thereof a recess adapted, when in the latching position, to receive part of the leg end plate and adjacent one end thereof the adjacent collar of the jack to retain the end plate and the collar in the predetermined position. The latch member is retained in the latching position by means of a leaf spring which is attached to the shoring leg and to which the latch member is secured. The latch member is provided with an integrally formed fulcrum in the form of a stub which contacts the leg, whereby the latch member is movable from its latching position into its release position by pressing on the other end of the latch member to pivot the latch member about the stub.
Whilst the known shoring leg and its latch operate satisfactorily, the present invention aims to provide a shoring leg having a latch requiring fewer components.